<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunderstorm by lillythesmurf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194576">Thunderstorm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillythesmurf/pseuds/lillythesmurf'>lillythesmurf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boyfriends, Comforting Harry Styles, Cute, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Harry, Thunderstorms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillythesmurf/pseuds/lillythesmurf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late at night when the sound of thunder rushed through the apartment Harry and Louis shared. It was a typical Monday so Harry just came back from the studio while Louis finished a couple of hours ago and rushed back to their apartment as soon as he saw the dark clouds filling the sky. Louis was terrified.</p><p>Or the one where Louis is so scared of thunderstormes that he passes out and Harry finds him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thunderstorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii so this is my first time writing anything, so please leave feedback. I also take suggestions!<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the one thing Louis didn't like to share with anyone, not even with Harry. His fear of thunderstorms made him vulnerable and weak he thought. </p><p>It was already hard for a 20 year old boy when fans called him a small bean or made up nicknames that would admire Louis cuteness. It was not like he didn't appreciate his fans, no not at all, it was just his fear that Harry would leave him one day, because all he was (seen as) was a whipery smol baby, that was clingy all the time. He didn't want to be the weakest and smallest member of the band as well. </p><p>So whenever he had the chance to Louis would act all strong and brave. A fear of thunderstorms wouldn't exactly work in his favor he thought. </p><p>So Louis made sure to be quick in his actions when gathering all his things he left around in the studio, tugging everything under his arm, saying goodbye to everyone before leaving the building and taking quick steps towards his car.</p><p>A relieved sound escaped Louis mouth when he finally pushed the key into the lock of their apartment and entered, turning around once more to face the black and heavy clouds, that just seem to close the last blue spot of the sky. </p><p>Closing the heavy wooden door behind him, Louis body shivered at the sudden warmness of the flat. Feeling a little too warm now he takes of his jacket and shoes and rushes almost immediately to their shared bedroom, not even carrying about switching on some lights .</p><p>His small feet hurry over their cream carpet when he hears the horrible sound, he so dearly was trying to escape. The growling thunder made his little body froze within seconds. </p><p>Louis was shaking, feeling how tears were built at the corner of his eyes. His heartbeat quickened and soon felt like a heavy pounding inside of his chest. </p><p>A heart attack would probably describe the feeling best. </p><p>Whimpering and shaking Louis was somehow able to make his way to Harry's side of the bed. </p><p>Thick and heavy raindrops where now crashing against the large window. Louis almost jumped under the covers as another thunder echoed through the apartment.</p><p>The dark room lights up for a second as lightning hit the outside ground. Louis turned his head towards Harry's pillow, taking a deep breath, inhaling the musky warm smell of his boyfriend.</p><p>He felt the expensive duvet covers weatning as tears began to stream down his face. He wasn't able to control it anymore. </p><p>His heart was now pounding at an unbelievable fast pace and almost with every beat a tear rolled down the silky soft skin of Louis cheeks. He felt his body getting weaker as he pressed his weight even more into the mattress, trying to escape his panic and terror. </p><p>Louis knew what was about to happen. The amount of fear was just to much for his little body. It was not long before Louis felt himself drift away and pass out, wrapped in the silky smooth blanked of Harry. </p><p>Pushing the heavy glass door open, Harry shudders as cold wind meets the unconverted parts of his body. Pulling his hoodie down and giving himself sweater paws, Harry fumbles in his pockets trying to find his car keys while walking across the parking lot. </p><p>Rain pours down, straightening Harry's bouncy curls. As a loud thunder hollowes through the almost black sky, Harry looks up until his fingers finally touch something in his right pocket. He pulls the something out, lowering his glaze only to see that it were indeed his car keys. </p><p>Opening the door and swinging himself inside, pushing the keys in, starting to drive of the almost empty parking lot of the huge building he just walked out of. </p><p>As soon as Harry stepped in the comfortable warmth of their apartment he can't help but smile and think how lucky he got living with the absolute love of his life in this cozy apartment they call their own. </p><p>But thinking of, where was his little bundle of joy? Stepping even more into the living room while taking of his jacket and shoes and placing his keys carefully on the self made key holder Louis made for last years anniversary, Harry called Louis name. </p><p>-silence- </p><p>Checking room after room, getting more and more confused and even a little worried, because usually he found his sunshine crawled up to a ball, sitting on the couch watching a movie. </p><p>After calling his boyfriends name a few more times, only to open the next door finding nothing but a dark silent room, Harry seriously started to worry.</p><p>He found himself yerk a little as an unexpected thunder filled the apartment with sound. Now really worried, Harry made his way up the stairs heading quickly towards their shared bedroom. </p><p>"Suuun?" Harry asked before pushing down the doorknob and entering. The room was dark but in this exact moment lightning brightened up the room for a couple of seconds, allowing Harry to fully see the room. And what he saw made him shudder. A tiny silhouette under the covers, crawled up, not moving at all. </p><p>"Louis, Louis babe are you okay?" </p><p>-silence- </p><p>Harry rushed over to his side of the bed , carefully pulling the duvet covers of his boyfriend just to see a sweaty little bundle with closed eyes yet still a face full of fear.</p><p>Harry quickly climbes behind Louis tugging him thought and pulling his little body to his chest. Louis was soaking wet, but Harry couldn't seem to care, only worry. </p><p>"Baby, I'm here. What happened? Louis babe wake up for me, come on sunshine." </p><p>Harry slowly starts to stroke Louis soft cheeks, admiring him but still hoping the body under him would give him any kind of response. Pulling Louis even closer to him, made Harry feel that there is absolutely no strength left in his lover's body.</p><p>No movement at all, just heavy breathing. Still not sure why Louis collapsed but certain to wake him up again Harry cups Louis chin with his big hand turning him softly towards him, his lips almost touching Louis.</p><p>"Lou I love you. Do you know that? Please come back to me, okay? I'm here, it's fine. Everything is going to be fine. Love please wake up for me, I got you."</p><p>Felling the little body under his warm touch slightly move, made Harry continue. </p><p>Running his long fingers up and down his body, trying to soothe him. Pressing soft kisses over all places he could reach, without moving to much. His hot breath stroking Louis cream skin. </p><p>Harry works his way all over his face, feeling the wet skin on his lips. Sweat and tears mixing, making Louis skin glow. Some would be disgusted, but not Harry, no. Running his lips over his skin, feeling Louis, tasting Louis, comforting Louis, loving Louis. It was one of Harry's favorite things in the world. Making his baby feel good. </p><p>He loved the height difference between them, always being able to carry his sunshine. Seeing how Louis gets on his tippy toes just to push their lips together, or how Louis presses his little body against Harry's when they coudle, becaue of how cold he always was. He loved his soft butter cup skin, being able to touch it all. Not only in a sexual way, buy more in a loving and caring way. Louis was simply Harry's favorite thing in this world. </p><p>Almost lost in bis thoughts, Harry only notices now that Louis shifts in his hols, pressing his weight against him. Harry detaches his lips from Louis face to look up. </p><p>Another thunder echoes through the room and with that Louis eyes shut open, pulling his whole body out of Harry's hold, not even realizing his boyfriend is behind him. </p><p>As a loud cry escapes Louis mouth Harry realized that Louis is in pure panic and that it was fear that has woken him up. </p><p>His little body was shaking and he started to heavily sweat again. He looks down at his body, seeing two big hands around his tummy softly stroking it. </p><p>"Lou babe, it's ok. I'm here. What happened sunshine? Talk to me love." Harry said while trying to turn his lover's face toward him. Louis froze, realizing that Harry now probably thinks he is the biggest loser, crying and passing out because of a simple thunderstorm. Louis trys to stay as still and quiet as he could, ignoring Harry in shame. </p><p>But Harry wanted to know what's wrong and why he found him, covered in sweat and obviously in fear and panic. </p><p>"Lou, please look at me. I love you. Please talk to me." </p><p>-silence- </p><p>Harry's grip tightens around Louis, but he stayed still. Not wanting to hurt him of course Harry let's go of him. Louis says nothing, not trusting his mouth at the moment, but he couldn't hold it all together and a little whimper escapes his mouth. That's it, Harry shifts in his place, leaning to the side, cupping Louis chin agian, turning it to him. His eyes were red and swollen, his whole face wet of tears and sweat. Not so much as before, because of Harry's gentle touch who already kissed some tears away.<br/>
Louis looked mortified. </p><p>"Babe omg what happened? Did somone hurt you? WAIT did I hurt you? Omg Lou I'm so sorry if I hurt you in any way, I didn't -" </p><p>Harry's words were cut of as Louis attached himself to Harry. He pulled Louis even closer and hugged him. He hugged him so tight that he could mistake Louis heartbeat with his own. </p><p>He yerked in surprise when Louis pulled himself out of the hug only to smash his lips on Harry's. Normally he would go with it and passionately kiss his boyfriend back, but this was different. Harry knew that Louis only wanted to distract him from what was really going on and to make it impossible to look him right in the eyes.</p><p>For a few seconds Harry kissed Louis back, but much more gentle and slower. When Harry felt Louis wet tounge liking his bottom lips asking him for entrance, Harry finally pulled back.</p><p>"Lou babe what are you doing?"</p><p>Harry looked at Louis in confusion, when the thunder outside intenses and watches at how the smaller boys whole body shook. Suddenly it hits Harry.</p><p>"Loubear are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Harry wanted to smile softly, but looking at Louis he saw that he was actually mortified, so he hooked his fingers under his boyfriends chin, looking him directly in the eyes. He repeated the question, with an even softer voice this time. And when Louis finally meet Harry's eyes he quickly nods, looking down again.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Harry. I know I'm such a loser and you will probably leave me when you realize that as well. I'm such a whiny little baby. You deserve so much better than a little boyfriend who is worthless and passes out because of a simple thunderstorm. I understand Hazza, it's ok , you can leave now." </p><p>Harry stared at Louis in shook not wanting to believe what his boyfriend just said to him. </p><p>"Babe you are kidding right? Why would you ever think something like this? Look at me, look at me baby."</p><p>Pushing Louis chin up once again, Harry continued.</p><p>"Oh baby I love you so much, it hurts.<br/>
Honey you are so beautiful, it hurts. It hurts so much that you don't know how much I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love every single thing about you. I love your fluffy feathery hair, your unbelievable gorgeous smile, the sparkle in your eyes, I love your warm lips that kiss me so lovely. Lou I love your body, every inch of it. I love the way you can make me feel, the way you love me, the way you make me feel so warm, so loved. Don't you ever dare to think something like this ever again. Loubear do you hear me, are you listening darling?" </p><p>Louis nods, tears staring to leave his eyes again, only to be wiped away with Harry's finger. </p><p>"Why haven't you told me you were afraid of thunderstorms? I would've never left you alone then babe." Harry whispered softly against Louis ear, giving him goosebumps and pulling them down to the mattress.</p><p>Harry wrapes his arm around Louis small waist, pulling him as close as possible. He feels Louis finally relax into his touch as both bodys practically melt together under the soft fabric. Louis wraps a leg around Harry's body, trying to get himself even closer to his boyfriend. </p><p>"So you are not mad at me Haz?" Louis says, looking up with glassy puppy eyes.</p><p>"Of course not love, there is no reason for me to be mad at you. I just want you to trust me, okay honey? Can you do that for me love? Can you tell me the next time you are scared or that something has happened?" </p><p>Louis burries his face deep in Harry's chest, inhaling his smell. "Yes" Louis almost whispers as he hears more thunder outside. His body tenses but Harry tightens his grip, feeling his boyfriends warm touch, which makes him relax again. </p><p>"Thank you love." Harry says quietly. Louis feels himself calming down, his muscles relax as they listen to the teardrops running down the large window of their bedroom. </p><p>After a couple of minutes just laying there, Louis moves laying himself almost completely on top of Harry. He up and says "Hazza can you kiss me please?" Before Louis could even inhale one more time Harry takes Louis soft face between his hands, pulling him close. Their noses are touching, both heavily breathing against each other looking deep in the others eyes. </p><p>Harry can see how Louis face relaxes completely, not even recognizing the sounds coming from outside anymore. He pulls Louis even closer, brushing his lips over Louis, but not kissing them yet. </p><p>"Babe?" Harry says against Louis lips. </p><p>"Yes Haz?" </p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Louis was given no time to return the sentence when Harry pressed his Lips on Louis. They were so incredibly soft, like the touch of a flower, Harry thought. The kiss was so soft and loving. </p><p>Harry gently deepened the kiss, pressing harder against Louis lips, making his breath even heavier. He licked over Louis lips softly. Louis opened his mouth, letting Harry's tongue slide inside smoothly. Their tongues slowly met, not even attempting fighting over dominance. Harry took his Hand to run his fingertips over Louis back, giving him goosebumps. Louis felt Harry deepen the kiss even more, making him feel so loved, so warm, so good.</p><p>Even though it was a tounge kiss, none of them had the intention to go any further than that. It was just the touch of their mouths and tongues that made the two boys love each other even more. Laying on top of Harry, feeling his breath, his heartbeats and his small movements was enough for Louis. It was all he ever needed. </p><p>He slowly pulled away from the kiss, capturing Harry's green eyes, stroking some curls out of his forehead, leaning in and whispering "I love you too."</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yayayay so this was the first thing I ever wrote. English is not my first language so please excuse any mistakes. Comment and leave kudos. Thanks loves &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>